Warriors Three (Earth-199999)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Warriors Three were a group of Asgardian Warriors and close allies of Thor since his youth. While they had many adventures alongside Thor, Loki and Sif, it was their unsanctioned attack on Jotunheim that left them most infamous. In this action they personally engaged both King Laufey and his army of jotuns, before Odin himself came to their rescue. While they were severely chastised over their indiscretion, it was Thor who had led them and thus Thor who suffered the greatest punishment when he was banished to Midgard (Earth). With Thor absent, Loki soon placed himself on the throne of Asgard. The Warriors Three and Sif could do little to stop him and eventually resolved to carry news of Loki's Betrayal to Thor. To that end they approached Heimdall for assistance, and while he refused to actively aid them, he did turn his back and passively allow them to use the Bifrost in order to make the journey to Earth. Loki then sent the Destroyer after the Warriors Three to prevent Thor from becoming a threat to his rule when they informed him of Loki's treachery. They swore to hold it off to protect the humans and the de-powered Thor, but the Warriors Three and Sif were quickly overpowered and defeated by the construct. Only when Thor himself stood up to the Destroyer, despite lacking his former power, did he become worthy to wield Mjolnir again. Once Thor had defeated the Destroyer, the Warriors Three returned with him to Asgard where they parted company to let Thor confront his treacherous brother alone. Over the next two years, the Warriors Three accompanied Thor and Lady Sif as they brought peace to the Nine Realms, following the Bifrost's destruction during Thor and Loki's duel. Their peace efforts culminated in the Battle of Vanaheim, where they put an end to a Marauder pillage. Hogun chose to remain behind on Vanaheim, to be with his people, while Fandral and Volstagg celebrated in Asgard. A couple days later, chaos erupted in Asgard's prison. Fandral and Volstagg, along with Thor, moved to quell the fighting, but the prison break was later revealed to be merely a distraction to allow the Dark Elves to invade Asgard. Fandral and Volstagg fought off as many as they could, but ultimately, Asgard and the throne were left weakened by the destruction of their shields and the death of the Queen Frigga. Feeling his father was blinded by rage over the death of his beloved, Thor requested Fandral and Volstagg's aid on a treasonous mission that could get them banished. Thor sought to break out Loki from his prison cell, in order for him to bring Thor and his human lover Jane Foster to Svartalfheim, which Thor hoped would lure the Dark Elves out of Asgard. Fandral and Volstagg participated in Thor's ruse, and wound up arrested by the Einherjar. At some point over the next three years, Fandral and Volstagg were exonerated, as they, along with Hogun, were leading the Einherjar once again when Hela returned to Asgard. Being the first line of defense against external threats, the Warriors Three tried to incapacitate Hela, but her ancient power proved too strong, and she slaughtered Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, as well as the entire Einherjar. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Asgardian horses * Bifrost | Weapons = Various melee weapons of Asgardian manufacture. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © }}